smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph
For the minion of Bowser, see Koopa Troopa. Or if you are looking for Joseph Roy Koopa, you may want to see this link. Joseph Hisfriendfromschool,This was a joke, starting in Bowser Junior's Cellphone, when Bowser misunderstood what Joseph said. Eventually this actually became his surname, proof of this is in American Idol: Season 2, Episode 1 (https://youtu.be/IiVJyCJ1fus?t=2m20s) and many other videos. more commonly known as Joseph, is a main character in SuperMarioLogan. He is a young Koopa Troopa who is Bowser Junior's best friend, along with Cody. Joseph is shown to be very athletic, being able to do flips into the pool, streaking hoops in basketball, and is also skilled in other sports. Joseph is shown to be arrogant, and has a lot of pride. Joseph is seen to have massive ego as well. When Junior passes summer school and he failed, he said that Junior cheated and denied that he failed. He also is known for being injured commonly in videos. Having been abandoned by his mom while living in a rundown house with a fake skeleton placed so that Joseph didn't know his mom left him due to winning the lottery. Joseph has accumulated some serious problems due to not being told about his mom winning the lottery for almost 2 years. He now is a homeless orphan that sleeps in Junior's bushes. Usually Joseph and Junior gang up on Cody and call him gay. Whenever Cody talks about Ken being real, he usually says 'Dude! He's a doll!' Sometimes, Joseph and Cody gang up on Junior. Whenever Junior doesn't have something they have, he and Cody call him "uncool" and stuff like that, despite being mostly friendly. He is the main antagonist of the Pokemon Series and The Call Of Duty Blackout. Personality Joseph usually attempts to act like a teenager or a young adult but fails due to his stupidity. He enjoys making fun of Cody's homosexuality and smarts. He also appears to be incredibly lonely due to being homeless, as shown in Cody's Parent Problem and The Christmas Special He appears to be bisexual, for wanting to plow Bowser Junior and attracted to Cody's step sister. Despite considering Junior his best friend, Joseph is shown to be disloyal to him at times, due to others being cooler or having cooler possessions than Junior. Joseph has been shown to be insane, due to him not being told about his mother winning the lottery and abandoning him (and having lied about killing his mom), and living with Screwball in a house without electricity or running water. He only managed to feed himself by stealing from his mother's purse whom she gave to Joseph after she won the lot. Despite his athletic abilities, Joseph is a coward as evidenced by his helplessness when Bowser beat up Joseph at the end of Bowser Junior's Big Spill!. History He first appears in Bowser Junior's Cellphone, and later appears in every episode of the Bowser Junior's Summer School series. After his appearances in the Summer School series, he has become a recurring character in videos and eventually a main character in SML's videos, similar to Cody. Joseph has been killed a few times, but returned. He was killed by Black Yoshi in The Call of Duty Blackout, He was killed in Bowser Junior's Sleepover, this time by Chica, then killed by Cody in Cody The Magician! while doing a cut-in-half trick. Lastly, killed by The Hop Hop Bunny in Bowser Junior's 8th Birthday! He also owns a Charmander in the Pokemon series, which later evolved into a Charizard in Pokemon Part 6. Criminal Record * Murder '- '''in Cody's Mistake!, he mentions that he once hid a body on the beach which makes him a murderer. In SuperPowers 2, he confirmed that he murdered his mom. * '''Theft' '- ' In Joseph's House!, he stated that he steals a lot as he stole Junior's Picture, Junior's Clown Car and Cody's Trophy. In Bowser Junior's Big Vacation!, it's revealed that Joseph has been stealing Lunchables and candy bars from a gas station since 2016. *'Arson -' He helped Junior burn down their school in Bowser Junior's 1st Grade Part 5. *'Animal Cruelty - '''Joseph has stated that he had drowned his dog, Mr Bones in the past as stated in Bowser Junior's Game Night 6. By holding him down in the bathtub. He also had killed a Cow in Finders Keepers!, he killed the cow because of him being hungry for some hamburgers and is unable to afford things. *'Stalking -''' Joseph stated in Bowser Junior's New Room! that he stalks Junior at night watching him sleep by climbing his house up to Juniors window. Relationships Bowser Junior Bowser Junior and Joseph are pretty good friends (from school) and get along pretty well with each other, by if somebody is cooler than Junior, Joseph is on their side rather than on Junior's. Usually, in an argument with Cody, he sides with Junior. Joseph probably gets along with Bowser Junior best out of all of the characters in the series. Cody Joseph thinks that Cody is weird and gay, because of him bringing his Ken doll with him everywhere he goes. Whenever Junior and Cody have an argument, Joseph mostly sides with Junior. They're still considered friends, but Joseph still thinks of him as weird. Toad He gets along with Toad well, and they also like to play basketball together. Chef Pee Pee Chef Pee Pee and Joseph are relatively neutral to each other. Although Chef Pee Pee is annoyed by having to make food for them, they get along. Chef Pee Pee and Joseph don't really care about each other. Joseph's Mom Joseph's Mom abandoned Joseph after she won the lottery. Joseph was asleep so he assumed due to having a knife in his hand that he used to slit his mom's throat and killed her without knowing that she won the lottery and was alive. The supposed knife is still at Joseph's house, even after he found out she abandoned him. However, in Joseph's Mom!, she has actually faked her death to abandon Joseph and live with a new family since she won $10M from a lottery ticket. She probably doesn't really care about Joseph that much or like him at all since when she won the lottery she abandoned him and never wanted to see him again. Joseph's Dad Joseph's Dad is dead, making him a Dry Bones. Mr.Bones Mr. Bones is Joseph's dead dog. Pokémon Team *Charizard *5 other unknown Pokemon Appearances *Bowser Junior's Cellphone *Bowser Junior's Summer School *Bowser Junior's Summer School 2 *Bowser Junior's Summer School 3 *Bowser Junior's Summer School 4 *Bowser Junior's Summer School 5 *Bowser Junior's Summer School 6 *Bowser Junior's Summer School 7 *Bowser Junior's Summer Vacation *Bowser Junior's Bubble Bath *Bowser Junior's Playtime *Bowser Junior's Pool Party *Bowser Junior's Game Night *Bowser Junior's 6th Birthday *Bowser Junior Goes To The Fair! (Mentioned) *Bowser Junior's Halloween *Bowser Junior's Sickness *The Big Thanksgiving *Pokemon Part 1 *The Call Of Duty Problem *The Call Of Duty Blackout *Pokemon Part 2 *Bowser Junior Meets Santa Claus! *Bowser Junior's Sleepover *Bowser Junior's Pet * Cody's House * Bowser Junior's Punishment! * Bowser Junior Goes Bowling! * Bowser Junior's Playtime 2 * Cody's Sleepover *Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 1 *Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 2 *Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 3 *Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 4 * Bowser Junior Gets Potty Trained! * Bowser Junior's Broccoli Problem! * Switching Bodies! * Bowser Junior Loses Thomas! * Bowser's Parrot! * Bowser Junior's Broken Leg! * Bowser Junior's Fireworks! * Bowser Junior's Game Night 2 * Bowser Junior Goes To Disney World! * Bowser Junior Goes To Disney World! 2 * The Drone! * Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 5 * Bowser Junior's 7th Birthday! * The Burger! * Bowser Junior's Imaginary Friend! * Bowser Junior's GoKart Race! * Bowser Junior's Playtime 3 * Bowser Junior's Flu Shot! * Cody's Happy Hanukkah! * Mario's Thanksgiving Problem! (cameo) * Bowser Junior's Lightsaber! * The Christmas Special! * Bowser Junior's Candy Bar! * Truth Or Dare! * Bowser Junior's Lottery Ticket! * Cool Cody! * The Ouija Board! * Bowser Junior's YouTube Channel! * Cody's Sister! * Bowser Junior's All Nighter! * Bowser Junior's Clown Car! * Cody's Birthday! * The Alien! * Bowser Junior's Game Night 3 * Cody's Revenge * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? Episode 3 (Background) * The Koopalings! * Bowser Junior's Nerf War! * No Crust! * Bowser Junior Orders A Pizza! (played by Lovell Stanton) * The Purge! * Pop Rocks and Coke! * Bowser Junior Gets Rabies! * The Elevator! * The Tarantula! * Bowser Junior's Painting! * Bowser Junior's Bad Luck! * Bowser Junior's Credit Card! * Bowser Junior's Playtime 4 * The Cat In The Hat * Bowser Junior's Nintendo 3DS * Pokemon Part 6 * Bowser Junior Goes To Military School! Part 2 * Bowser Junior's Game Night 4 * Cody The Magician! * Bowser Junior Goes To The Sun! * Chef Pee Pee's Birthday Surprise! * Bowser Junior Sneaks Out! * Joseph's House! * Bowser Junior's Game Night 5 * SuperPowers! * Jeffy's Birthday! * Evil Chef Pee Pee! * Bowser Junior's Biggest Fear! * The Gun! * The Dog Show! * Bowser Junior's Piggy Bank! * Bowser Junior's Package! * Bowser Junior's 8th Birthday! * No Crust! * Bowser Junior Stubs His Toe! * Bowser Junior Gets His Nose Pierced! * The Koopalings! Part 2 (Stock Footage) * Broken * Happy Halloween! * Bowser Junior's Pillow Fort! * Black Yoshi The Assistant! * Forsaken * The Past Machine! * Chef Pee Pee's Kids * Bowser Junior's Game Night 6 * Life Is Ruff! * First Day Of School! * Taken * Happy Merry Christmas! * Big Ears! * Substitute Teacher! * The Bake Sale! * Bowser Junior's Curse! * Netflix and Kill * Root Beer! * Chef Pee Pee The Robot * The Love Potion! * Joseph Moves In! * Bowser Junior Goes To The Future! * Bowser Junior Kinda Goes Camping! * 1 2 Switch Bodies! * Pinch! Pinch! Pinch! * Mistaken * Bowser Junior's Playtime 5 * Bowser Junior Sneaks Into A Movie! * Loch Ness Monster! * The Baby Project! * The Golden Egg! * The Mystery Safe! * Cody's Missing! * Bowser Junior's Big Spill! * Black Yoshi's Scam! * Jeffy's Fidget Spinner! * Stuck! * 2 Tickets * The Magical Button! * Chef Pee Pee's Accident! * Sunken * SuperPowers 2 * Chef Pee Pee The Octopus! * Picture Day! * Spoken * Jeffy's Shirt! (voice only) * Bowser Junior's Doll! * Bigfoot! * Chef Pee Pee's Bucket List! * Bowser Junior's 9th Birthday! * Friday The 13th! * Bowser Junior's Game Night 7 * Joseph's Mom! * Cody's Amiibo! * The Remote! * Cody's Report Card! * Bowser Junior's Allergy! * Fountain Of Youth! * Cody The Vampire! * Sicken * Cody's 10th Birthday! * Finders Keepers! * Jeffy Plays Fortnite! * Hide And Seek! * Cody's Mistake! * Cody's Parent Problem * Jeffy's Energy Drink! * Bowser Junior Almost Goes To Sleep Forever! * Bowser Junior Gets Jinxed! * Bowser Junior's Daddy Problem! * Jeffy's Summer School (Cameo) * Chef Pee Pee's New Job! * Bowser Junior's Bad News! * Bowser Junior's Bodyguard! * The Costume Contest! Likes and Dislikes Likes *His Mom *Mr. Bones, his dog *Basketball *Screwball *Sports *Bowser *LeBron James *Miami Heat *Cleveland Cavaliers *Cleveland Browns *Five Nights At Freddy's *Bendy Straws *Bowser Junior *Cody *Jeffy *Call Of Duty (In Black Yoshi Videos) *Hanging out with Junior and Cody *His mom's sandwiches *Cookies *Cupcakes *Walmart *Target *Being Deadpool *Cheese ball Pranks *Bowser Junior saying that "the sun is a planet". *Anime *Marvel *Cookie Crisps *AirPods *The National Anthem *Watching Junior in his room *The Word 'Dude' *His paper bag "backpack" *Coolmath.com *Dominos Pizza *Pepperoni pizza Dislikes *Cody (sometimes) *Cody's relationship with Ken *Cody being weird in general *People telling him his parents are dead *Being killed *Anything out of the ordinary *Bowser Junior making fun of his dead mom. *School *Mr. Wilfred *His dad *Ken *His mom leaving him *Failing tests *Cody making out with Ken *Junior smelling very bad *The Wii U *Little Caesars *Killer Clowns *Green beans (just like Jeffy) *Bowser Junior saying that "the earth is a flat". *All-Bran Wheat Flakes *Broccoli *Hello Kitty *Precious Death Count The Call Of Duty Blackout (Shot By Black Yoshi) Bowser Junior's Sleepover (Murdered By Chica) The Burger! (Accidentally wishes to not have a head after wishing for 2) The Ouija Board! (Killed by a Possessed Ken) Cody The Magician! (revived) Bowser Junior's 8th Birthday! (Killed by Animatronics) Happy Halloween! (Beaten To Death By A Killer Clown) Netflix and Kill (Girl Kills Him) The Mystery Safe! (possibly) The Magical Button! (revived) SuperPowers 2 (Burns to death after using his power) Spoken (Stabbed to death by Ken) The Science Fair! (Eaten by Petey the Piranha plant) Quotes *"Dude!" *"Yeah, dude!" *"He's just a DOLL, Cody!" *”Savage!” *"The Wii U is lame, and... it sucks." *"What the hell is wrong with that kid? Ugh, Cody!" *"Hey Junior!" *"I'm tired of playing trains Junior, we play it all the time!" *"Make it rain!" *"Aw, dude, I've been dyin' for this!" *"DAMMIT CODY!" *"YOU KNOW I HAVE A SPEECH IMPEDIMENT, CODY!" *"The sun is a planet Cody!" *"Dude, I was in your butt!" *"THE EARTH IS ROUND JUNIOR!!!!" *"I GET HALF!!!" *"Suck it!" *Junior, you're the smartest guy I know! *"What the **** dude, I'm outta here!" *"My mom’s dead" *"I GET HALF!" *’’DUDE IM OUTTA HERE!” Trivia *'''Running Gag: '''When ever Joseph sees anything freaky or disturbing (most likely due to it focusing on a character voiced by Lovell), he runs off in cowardice. *When Joseph was introduced, Lovell tried to imitate Logan's Koopa voice for Joseph. As time has passed, however, Joseph's voice has become more distinct. *It is revealed in Bowser Junior's 1st Grade! Part 3 that Joseph has braces. *He is one of the most athletic characters in the series. In SuperPowers!, he has super speed. Even without super speed, he can run really fast. He is outranked by Tom Brady in the List of character attribute rankings. *Joseph's plush is the same one used for Koopa Troopa, which is why Koopa doesn't appear any more. **The plush is a Goldie Koopa plush. *Joseph may have very well gone insane by the time of Joseph's House!, as his current living conditions are so poor that he might have snapped as a result, considering how indifferent he is about his home's current condition. *Also, misleadingly revealed in Joseph Moves In! Joseph assumed that he was in fact the killer of his mother, having most likely killed her over a sandwich, possibly revealing that he lied about his mom's death, which was later revealed to not be the case. *Since Joseph's Mom revealed she won the lottery and decided to start a new family without him while he was asleep on Halloween in 2015, Joseph's tormenting attempts to kill in his sleep in Joseph Moves In! may in fact be his misled fears of his mom's lies being true coming to light *Due to the above fact, there is a conspiracy that Joseph will not be in the series for a year due to him being killed in Cody the Magician!. After Cody left, a screen popped up saying One Year Later, meaning that a Goomba could be replacing him for a year This was later proven wrong after the upload of Bowser Junior goes to the Sun. *It was revealed in Bowser Junior's 8th Birthday! that Joseph might be a cannibal since he mentioned some things that sounded very cannibalistic. *Joseph mentioned in Bowser Junior's Playtime that he isn't very good with saving money because he said that every time he sees a gumball machine, he has to get a gumball. *According to Bowser Junior's Halloween Problem! and Cool Cody!, Joseph's mother is "dead". *As revealed in Bowser Junior's Lottery Ticket!, Joseph's favorite NBA team is Miami Heat. *Joseph has a speech impediment as seen in Pop Rocks and Coke! and American Idol: Season 2, Episode 1 where he says "whore" instead of "horse", and says "shit" instead of "hit". *Joseph can also be considered the youngest of the three due to the fact that he was born in October (revealed in Cody's Birthday) and Junior was born in September *In Joseph's House!, his house was revealed, making him the last of the quarter to do so. It was also the first video that was centered around Joseph. *According to Logan himself in a stream with SML Reviewer, Joseph is adopted. However, Joseph is not aware of this, despite admitting it in Truth Or Dare!. Joseph may possibly be a kleptomaniac because in Joseph's House!, he claims he steals a lot of stuff. *It could be possible that Joseph has murdered his mother as revealed in Joseph Moves In which was revealed to not be the case. *It was confirmed in SuperPowers 2 that Joseph killed his mother since he slit her with a knife on her neck. **It is unknown if he killed his his dad. **However, in Joseph's Mom! it is revealed that Joseph did not kill his mom. *Joseph was revealed to be bisexual or pansexual in SuperPowers 2, as he wanted to "plow Junior so damn hard." This leaves him as hypocritical, as he criticizes Cody for being gay, when Joseph himself is partly gay. **However that video is non canon. *Joseph has the most unnormal last name out of the three. *Joseph is possible the only out of the 3 not to have parents (Since his mom left him and we don't know what has happened to his dad). *In The Past Machine!, Joseph wishes for his mom to come back, and she says "Joseph? I just saw you 5 minutes ago", claiming that she still keeps an eye on him. *In Cool Cody!, Bowser Junior says "And Joseph is gonna get his braces wet", meaning that they are gonna do things. *The last name "His Friend From School" is a reference to Joseph being friends with Bowser Junior. * In Logan Reacts: Pinch Pinch Pinch, Logan stated he wants Joseph to be a Red Koopa, but he currently has no idea how to make that happen.Logan Reacts: Pinch Pinch Pinch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xy-E-l4U30U) *He has stated that he has hidden a body at a beach, this means it is possible that he has killed a person or multiple people before.Cody's Mistake! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehtg8o1tTlk) *In Joseph Moves In!, Junior and Cody gives Joseph $20,000 (from a hot dog eating contest which Cody won) to buy an apartment but in later episodes, Joseph says that he still lives in his old house. *Joseph is diabetic, as shown in Jeffy's Energy Drink!, when he had a seizure after taking a sip of his Monster Energy drink. *In more detail, In earlier season where Joseph appeared his personality was just a typical cool kid who was into sports and video games, but in later seasons and episodes such as Josephs house and bowser juniors 8th Birthday, Joseph was personality changed to poor, cannibalistic, and crazy person. *Whenever Bowser or Chef Pee Pee is around with Bowser Junior and his friends including Joseph, Joseph is always quiet due to the fact that he is shy because of the joke that Lovell voices Bowser and Chef Pee Pee and Joseph. *In Bowser Junior's New Room!, it's revealed that Joseph usually stalks Junior every night while he's sleeping. References Poll Do you like Joseph? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:Plushies Category:Main characters Category:Revived Category:Heroes Category:Characters played by Lovell Category:Important pages Category:Season 6 debuts Category:Nintendo characters Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Dumb characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Antagonists Category:Koopas Category:LGBT characters Category:Poor people Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Plush characters